Type II Family Moving In
by PH2W
Summary: After Gibbs' 2nd divorce, Tony is 14, Kate is 12 and Tim is 8. Diane has gone off with Fornell and Gibbs 1st ex wants him to take over primary custody of their son Tim. Big brother Tony isn't thrilled...TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING!
1. It's All In The Preparation

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I was planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Time Line: At the time of Gibbs 2**__**nd**__** divorce, from Diane, Tony is 14, Kate is 12 and Tim is 8. Diane has gone off with Fornell and Gibbs 1**__**st**__** ex has a request. She wants him to take over primary custody of their son Tim. Tim's joining the Gibbs' household on a permanent basis sets off all sorts of (multi-chapter) antics. Strap in and hold on to your wigs it's going to be a bumpy ride.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

"Get off the wall Anthony and help get this stuff in order. That's the last warning I promise you."

Pushing off of the wall Anthony David Gibbs kept the scowl on his face and the glare in his eye. He just kept thinking about how much this was going to royally suck. There was nothing about this arrangement that worked for him. He never got a vote… just an order.

"Hand me the hammer." Reaching across the debris of bunk-bed parts Tony extended his arm, but fell short letting the tool get away from him. As it thudded inches from his father's foot he got a look that demanded explanation.

"It slipped dad… really it did."

Stretching the kinks out of his back Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs bent again to grab the hammer. "You better get it all out of your system before your brother gets here."

"We're still calling him that? I don't think I'm feeling that so much."

"He is your brother Tony. You might as well learn to love it as an idea and a reality." Gibbs was tiring of the conversation he'd been having with his children all month. Tony, being the oldest, was having the hardest time making the adjustment, but at some point they had each gone off the rails at the idea of sharing their father, their home, and their lives… again.

To say that their childhood was adventurous was an understatement. Caitlin and Anthony Gibbs went from a normal family life with their mom, whom neither remembered well, Gibbs and their older sister Kelly. An afterschool trip to the doctor and a car bomb had left them with a single father who had an obsessive need to fill the void; his void being filled with work and their void being filled with a number of step-mothers. Now, one of his choices was coming back to bite them all in the ass.

**~*~*~*~*~**

When he'd left for the Gulf Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew who and what he was fighting for. He also had every intent on returning to the family he loved more than his own life. That life got ripped away suddenly when his childhood sweetheart and wife, along with his oldest daughter, was blown up in a car bomb. The only reason his other two children survived is because they were with a neighbor at the time. His grief was nearly paralyzing waking up everyday being a chore. An insatiable commitment to avenging his family's death and the necessity to care for the family he had left giving him the tiniest push to keep going. Eventually he was able to move on physically if not completely emotionally. There was a new career and a new woman. The new career kept him busy and out all hours leaving Kate and Tony with a series of nannies until he married Kathleen.

She'd been a fiery red head who seemed to have a high tolerance for his moods, his schedule and his children. The latter being the most important one to him. It was often hard to give to them all the attention and emotional strength Shannon had for the few years she was around, but he loved them with every part of his heart. He wasn't ready to start a new family nor was he in love with her the way he knew he should be when he proposed, but he did it anyway. Kathleen was going to fill the maternal void. His kids needed a mother to take away the empty feeling he knew had to be there. The ache in his heart was a constant and there was no way he could let them feel that sort of pain everyday. So, a small ceremony took place with Ducky, Mike, Tony, Kate, and some of Kathleen's family in attendance. Years later Ducky would comment that their divorce was attended by only slightly less then the wedding.

Gibbs didn't want anymore children. He was positive he'd been very clear at the onset of the courtship, during their dating phase, at the point he proposed and certainly before any vows were taken. Yet, he would find himself on the receiving end of the 'happiest' news in most men's life. He was going to be a father again. Kathleen had gotten pregnant against odds and precautions six months into the marriage. She was thrilled… Jethro was not. It would be Ducky and Mike, each with their own brand of straight talk, who finally convinced him it, was alright to be happy about his new son. It had been three years since he lost Kelly and Shannon. According to his mentors no amount of self-imposed misery would bring them back. It was time for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to truly have a fresh start and this new baby was just the thing to kick it into high gear.

For awhile it was good. The house was alive and exciting again. He didn't dread coming home nearly as much easing into the remembered roll of dutiful husband and expectant father. Tony and Kate were bouncing, happy, enthusiastic preschoolers again makings things relatively normal once more.

When Timothy was born it was a beautiful thing and for six months it stayed that way. Then the case of Kyle Boone landed in his teams lap. Gibbs became consumed with getting the child murderer convicted. This obsession left the new mother of three alone again and wondering if marriage to Jethro had been a mistake. Their discussions on the matter often reached more than a fevered pitch. One particularly nasty bout involved a considerable amount of bourbon, shouting and a golf club to the back of his head. Getting stitched up and lectured by Ducky while laying on an autopsy slab inches from a dead body Gibbs thought he should maybe consider ending the relationship. Then he thought of his children backed away from the idea. A few months later the decision was taken out of his hands when Kathleen picked up Timothy and moved in with her parents.

There would be no reconciliation. Kathleen wanted more than he could give. She had no problem retaining sole custody of Timothy giving Jethro liberal visitation. Kate and Tony were in school full day now and adjusted once again to being with just their father. Kathleen didn't want to cut the children off completely but respected her ex-husband's wishes that they not be anymore confused or hurt then they were. Going back and forth offered false hope that he wasn't willing to give them.

Jethro paid alimony and child support of course, but Kathleen refused to just live off of her ex. She decided to put her journalism degree to good use and began freelancing for various magazines. Years later when the offer to go overseas came she had no choice but to sit down with her former husband and talk it through. She often wanted to take that golf club to him again for the way things ended with them, but she could never deny his love or devotion to his children and taking Timothy from him indefinitely would be inexcusable.

He was done with his stint as an agent afloat and divorced from the cheating shrew he'd been married to soon after their divorce. Kathleen almost felt sympathetic to him. Diane had cheated with an FBI agent when she was supposed to be home playing the dutiful wife and step-mother. She took him for a huge divorce settlement; spent time with her new man in a swanky apartment paid for by him and eventually married the man. The one thing he was always grateful for was that they didn't have any children.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was starting to feel like his life was a sitcom in reruns. He was back as Mike Franks Senior Field Agent and a single father once more. He dated, but wasn't looking to make any more marriage proposals for his sake and the kids'. He would see how things were when they got older, but no time soon.

So, when Kathleen sat him down to talk about her new job and him taking over as custodial parent to their son Gibbs was ready. Tony was 14, Kate 12 and Tim was 8 when he and his ex-wife, and now pretty good friend, began easing the children into the move that would take place in less than a month.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kate came to the door of her brother's room holding a cup of a coffee and a cola for her brother, "thought it might be time for a caffeine break."

She was only 12, but Caitlyn Nicole Gibbs was intuitive. One day her skill at reading people and sizing up situations would come in handy she was sure. Although, reading tension in this situation was as easy as reading directions to open a can of soda. Tony was pissed to have to share his room, he was pissed that he'd be sharing with an 8-year-old, and he was completely incensed that just because she was a girl Kate got to keep her own room. Gibbs explained, first calmly then in a more definitive manner, that he wasn't going to isolate Tim by putting him in his own room. He knew this was the best way to help the boys bond even if his oldest didn't.

Age difference wasn't the only relationship obstacle they faced. Tim was super smart, loved technology (computers, video games, etc.), hated sports and most outdoor activities, was highly sensitive and was too young to be obsessed with girls the way his big brother was. He'd already been skipped a grade in school once and was placed in a gifted program when Jethro and Kathleen enrolled him for the next school year in the elementary closer to Gibbs' house. Tony was the consummate jock. He played every sport and was really good at football and basketball. He loved practical jokes, movies; hanging out with friends and girls… boy did he love girls. He'd be entering high school while his brother went into the 4th grade. Seeing him twice a month was hard enough, but it allowed Tony to think of him as a distant cousin. Living with him everyday was going to make the reality of robo-nerd, Tony's non-to-affection title, as a brother difficult to avoid.

"Thanks Kate," Gibbs took the mug and downed a huge gulp.

"Tony, do you want it?" Kate asked extending her arm further.

"Just leave it Katie," his petulant tone hadn't dissipated at all.

"Oh, just get over it already. It's been like a month Tony. Tim's great when you give him a chance. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him."

"Easy to say little-miss-suggestion when you know there's no chance in _HELL_ of that happening."

Woa-baby thought Kate. It was hardly a major cuss word and they'd used it between them, but never in front of their dad. The look on his face definitely said he wasn't thrilled with it either.

"Kate leave the drink and go down and take something out for dinner. Your brother and I need to have a conversation."

"Yes daddy." Shaking her head Kate made out of the room fast as her feet would take her.

Tony didn't even realize his dilemma. "I know. He's sharing the room with me not Kate and I better just get over it."

Taking hold of his arm and pulling him across the hall toward the bathroom Gibbs didn't say a word.

"What?"

"You will not use language in my house like that at fourteen!"

"It's not like I dropped the F-bomb. Diane never minded and she said worse than that." How did the boy not see he was not helping his case? "Kate and I say it all the time to each other," more not so helpful information.

"Then you get credit for making this the first time I've heard it. I'm betting it'll be the last time too."

Depositing his oldest on the now closed toilet seat lid Gibbs' took down the bar soap and ran it under water.

Realization starting dawning pretty quickly, "Dad, no… come on please. Who does this anymore?"

Tony clamped his mouth shut when the faucet was turned off and the menacing bar was extended to him.

Getting control over the situation with his children after Diane's free-for-all had taken some time. Gibbs had often had to be firm to ensure he raised the type of children he and Shannon had always wanted. Diane had not measured up to Kathleen in the step-mom department at all.

"Open your mouth now Tony or well start with your other end then you can stand with the soap in your mouth instead of sit."

He was reluctant but certainly not willing to push for spanking now looming over his head. When it was placed in his mouth and he'd snapped shut around it Tony's eyes began to water against his will.

"I don't want to hear foul language out of your mouth like that again period. You're fourteen years old and it is not acceptable. I suggest you pass that on to your sister too. That's enough with the complaining about Tim, enough of the complaining about sharing the room, enough of the moping around. There will be consequences Anthony for anymore outburst about this situation. You have five minutes don't move."

Sitting on his hands to keep from snatching out the offending intrusion on his taste buds Tony digested what his father had said. His conclusion was he had to live with it, he had to at least pretend to like it, but he didn't have to make it easy on the little brat and he wouldn't. In that moment he was determined to turn Timothy into the sort of brother he could live with.

Kate snuck across the hall to the bathroom after watching her dad go down the stairs to refill his coffee.

Standing in the doorway she held in her giggles when she saw the anguish on her brother's face. "You have to stop this Tony. Dad is really getting upset with you. It's not going to be that hard to be nice to Tim. He's our brother we just have to break him in to do things our way."

Tony couldn't respond with his words, but his eyes were dancing about something. Then she felt the breath close to her neck as her father whispered near her ear.

"The only breaking that's going to be done is on you too if you do anything to torment your little brother. Am I clear?"

Her deep breath and gulp were audible. She proceeded to nod her head with vigor without turning around. A swat to her bottom had her make a quick about face.

"I expect an answer I can hear."

"Yes sir you're clear."

"Out."

Rounding him and backing out of the bathroom Caitlyn did all she could to keep her backside out of his reach.

As his father removed the soap Tony was leaping toward the sink.

"Hold on there. I want you to take a second to remember that taste for the next time you think it's wise to speak without thinking."

It was literally that quick before his arm was released and he starting swishing and spitting non-stop until his father turned off the water. Handing him a towel Gibbs looked his son square in the eyes.

"I want you to set the tone Anthony. Take this as an opportunity to step up and really be a big brother. It'll be different then it is with Kate, but different isn't always bad. I know we've had a lot of changes, but one thing won't ever change. I'm your father and I expect you to remember that with your actions and words. I love you son having your brother here full time isn't going to change that there's plenty to go around."

"I know that dad."

"Then start acting like it. Now let's go finish that bed before you both end up sleeping on the floor."

They headed out of the room and into unchartered waters. In a few days Tim would become a permanent fixture and the adventures would truly begin.

**TBC**


	2. It's All In The Mix

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

…………………………………………………………………………

Kathleen was leaving on an early flight the next morning. The final transition had to be made no matter how difficult it was going to be for them all. Jethro had picked up all of the heavy stuff. Books, pictures, awards, clothes, etc. had been boxed and put in the back of his truck the day before. First they thought taking the kids out to dinner was best, and then they both rapidly reconsidered when the thought of an outburst came to mind. It was best that this little exchange took place away from prying eyes.

Timothy was very quiet on the car ride. Usually going to his father's wasn't so traumatic. Sure things were really different from life with his mom or grandparents, but they weren't bad. His dad was interesting, nice, a little scary, but really patient and understanding. It was his siblings that kept him awake most nights. There was little he understood about girls or why they liked the things they did, but he enjoyed cooking with Kate and helping her out with projects. His big brother was about as far as he could get from understanding. He didn't get Tony's jokes, he didn't understand his obsession with sports, and he wondered exactly how he kept up with all his friends. Tim had two good friends that he was leaving behind. It wasn't as though Georgetown was far from his dad's place, but they wouldn't be in school together anymore. Just more changes the kid thought. He'd just have to deal with it.

The most important thing to remember, his mom reminded him often, was to be a good boy, to follow the rules, to not let Tony get him into trouble, to keep up with his school work, and mostly to remember that things were going to be _different_ then he was used to at home. Actually there turned out to be lots of important things to remember. Mostly, he was going to have to learn to share for more than a couple of weekends a month.

Her heart was breaking a little too. She knew her ex-husband was capable, but this was her baby. Then she reminded herself how good this would be for the family. Yes, she did still think of them that way. Once Diane was out of the picture and there weren't any new step-mothers to contend with she worked on staying in better touch with Kate and Tony. On cases that ran late and long she would have them over to her place to help Jethro out. At some point they'd reached an understanding about her needs and his and how they'd both fallen short. The failure of the marriage however didn't have to be a failure to their children.

Pulling up behind his truck Kathleen steeled her nerves. It was always a brief moment of awkward when she first re-entered what had once been her home. Diane had made a lot of internal changes that she'd never allowed herself. Something about the house had always seemed like Shannon's and she felt wrong about altering that too much, when Jethro was at sea though his 3rd wife had no issues with boxing up the past and putting her own touches on the place when it became her home. Spending Jethro's money came a lot easier to her. She did have good taste, just very different from Shannon, Gibbs and her. Prime example that bloody red door, Kathleen couldn't fathom the inspiration for that monstrosity. What also amazed was why her ex hadn't changed it back.

"Mommy, are we going to get out of the car?" Her son cut through her reverie.

"Sure baby, just grab your back-pack and teddy."

"We could just leave… I mean I don't need… maybe…" What the boy was having a hard time articulating was that he didn't want to walk in the house holding a teddy bear. It just gave his brother ammunition.

"How about we just make sure to bring him in at bedtime?" Tim just nodded. Placing a hand on his shoulder Kathleen turned him to face her. "Timothy, this isn't a sleepover, you're going to be sharing a room with your brother. He's just going to have to get used to teddy. You just make sure and tell dad if he teases you."

"I know mommy. I just don't want to walk in holding him. Tony says nobody likes a whiner."

"Tony says a lot of things I'm sure. Let's go inside buddy."

They made there way up the double wide front steps.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

From the other side of the door Kate sat in the window seat waiting for the car to drive up. As soon as she saw the headlights she bounded for the kitchen. Her dad was putting the finishing touches on dinner while Tony was in the family room watching television. He'd recently found some cable station that showed hours and hours of old family sitcoms and became addicted. He was lucky it was summer because Gibbs had a strict policy about spending hours in front of the 'idiot-box' during school. Vacations, summers and weekends gave them all a chance to bend the rules a little more.

Kate, having announced the arrival was told to wait for the bell to ring. She had to have her dad or Tony check the peephole even though she was sure who it would be on the other side because she was too short to reach. Opening the front door without checking was like her dad's rule #4 or 5. He had plenty, whose numbers seemed to change with his memory. The last time she'd flung open a door her father got served with court papers from 'Aunt' Diane. Kate spent a very long _early_ night in bed for that slip up. Peeking out the window again she wondered why they were sitting in the car so long.

Kate was extra excited since she had found a recipe for a chocolate cake in one of her mom's old cookbooks from Ladies Home Journal that she wanted to make with her brother after dinner. Her dad had actually found it a sweet idea that would hopefully take his youngest focus off his mother's imminent departure.

Finally, was the thought as the excited twelve year old heard the chimes. "Daddy… Tony they're here."

Gibbs came out of the kitchen. He could never figure why Kathleen refused to use the keys she had when she knew he was home. Diane had insisted on changing the locks, but after the divorce Jethro gave the new keys to Kathleen again. The only reason he even bothered with locking the door at all was the kids.

Opening the door, "Kath you can use the key." Jethro reminded for the millionth time.

"I just love having you answer my call." They kissed cheeks and exchanged a brief comfortable hug.

Then to his son, getting down to his level, "hey buddy I'm really glad you're here. I made your favorite dinner and Kate has a big surprise for you for desert." Another hug was exchanged and greetings ensued.

"Kathleen that's a great scarf I love it." Caitlin, the maturing young lady truly admired her former step-mother's style.

"Thanks Kate I got it when I was in Italy on assignment. I'll be sure to send you some fun ones back once I get settled. Now, where is that oldest one of ours Jethro?"

"Hey Tony get out here now unless you want to loose watching privileges for the rest of the week."

The teenager swaggered in barefoot with jeans and a t-shirt on. Getting cleaned up and changed for dinner apparently had slipped his mind. "Just wanted to catch the ending… hi-ya Kat… Kid," he added as an almost after thought.

"You better have a hug for me. I'm not going across the street kiddo." Kathleen held her arms open.

"Sorry Kat." He meant it too.

Gibbs hated when Tony called her Kat. He never allowed his children to forget their mother and certainly didn't want them calling anyone else mom, so he usually let them workout titles and labels with the ladies in his life. Tony had a special affinity for nicknames. He took to calling Diane Lady Di, a title which she relished. Kate wouldn't call her that for anything and had settled on 'Aunt' Diane. Gibbs thought whatever worked he could live with as he watched how good Kathleen was with them. It almost made the ex-Gunny wish they had made it work. But he didn't do regrets or looking back finding it a futile exercise.

As they all headed for the kitchen Tony reached for his little brother's back-pack. "Hey Squirt you're not leaving anytime soon so you can probably take this off."

"Oh yeah, I just forgot. Daddy can I go put this in my room?"

"Of course kiddo, this is your home Tim. Tony, take him up and this time get cleaned up for dinner… a clean shirt and something on your feet." Tony was leveled with a look.

"It's not like I slept in this or anything," was the mumbled, unacceptable remark.

The goal was not to frighten Tim, so Jethro let the older boy's sarcasm slide. He did stow it for comment later.

Kate had taken the lead while the boys took a detour. Kathleen leaned into her ex whispering, "I see he's doing _much_ better these days."

"Kath, I'm trying here."

"Not placing blame Jethro. I get it's an adjustment, but…"

"He knows not to cross the line Kathleen you don't have to worry about Tony and Tim. This is normal brother stuff. You just grew up as an only child so you have no idea."

"Another of my short comings Jethro…" Oh, right, this is why they weren't still married thought Jethro as they crossed into the kitchen.

Tony and Tim headed up with Tony dropping this pearl of wisdom on the 8-year-old. "Girls say daddy Timmy boys say dad." Then the lanky teen, who was all legs, walked ahead like nothing.

Once in the room Tim did admire the space a lot. He wished he could learn to build things the way his dad could. The bunk-beds scared him a little, but his father promised to figure out another configuration for both beds to come down when he had more time. For now Tony was stuck on top. It was another thorn in his side. He watched his big brother change and then followed the order that it was time to get back down to the meal.

"Dad made spaghetti and meatballs for _you_."

"Great, that's my favorite thing he makes. What's yours Tony?"

"Anything _**without**_ tomato sauce Squirt, since I'm allergic. But hey, you eat up and enjoy I _**love**_ plain pasta. The bread and salad will fill me just _**fine**_." Tony added clapping the little on the back… a heckling laugh in his throat. He wanted to resist the urge to pick at the kid, really he did, but he just didn't see how he was going to be able to help it.

Timothy was practically swallowing his own tongue when they entered the kitchen. The table was set not only for dinner, but for his new life.


	3. It's All In The Quality Time

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Week After Arrival**

"Kate how come Tony doesn't have to help with dinner?" Tim was sitting on a stool dumping lettuce into a bowl for a salad.

"Mostly because no one would want to eat anything he made. Plus, I thought cooking together was our thing. You know Tim girls like boys that can cook. At least that's what the magazines say."

"Is that how Tony learned so much about girls, reading magazines?"

Just then the teenager barreled through the kitchen door sweaty from playing ball with his friends at the park. He hadn't heard the start of the conversation but for sure wanted to clear up any misconceptions his little brother had where girls were concerned. "Kid I learn about girls by being with girls. Let them read the magazines I prefer to read them."

The eight year old had no idea what any of that meant and giggled when his sister made a face behind their brother's back and shook her head at his ridiculous comment. Dribbling with one hand Tony made his way over to the stove making to put a fork into the pot. Kate punched him in the arm.

"Hey, back off. You're sweating and stinking. Could you be anymore disgusting?" She wanted to know.

Grabbing a forkful of the steaming yellow saffron rice Tony chewed loudly then proceeded to open his mouth in dramatic fashion displaying the mush knowing it would gross is sister out. They of course started yelling at one another which earned a loud slamming of some tool and the appearance of their father from the basement.

Gibbs had been trying to temper his disciplining of his older two children so as to not spoke his youngest. Yelling, glaring, growling and swatting were all on a shelf in a sort of moratorium the way they were for weekends, because those visits and vacations didn't really offer Tim an opportunity to witness the wrath of Jethro very often. His mental consensus was that when you only saw your kid a few times a month you needed to make it a pleasurable experience.

Drinks with Mike and Ducky earned him a lecture about the disservice he was actually doing to the boy. It was rare for Tim to earn his own reprimand, but he needed to see, understand and except what daily life with Gibbs meant. Mike was blunt, as usual, when he informed his Senior Field Agent, he still referred to as 'Probie', that watching his siblings get away with murder would set the wrong tone about what he was expected to do.

"Is there a reason you two are shouting?" The dribbling hadn't stopped. "Tony, the ball goes outside."

"Just Tony being pig is all." Kate was waving her wooden spoon in the air feeling quite superior. Jethro watched thinking how some of Diane's ways had unconsciously worn off on his daughter. Tim continued to stare. His brother and sister could be very entertaining.

Walking past his sister Tony bumped her hard enough for her to wobble a little. That move earned him another elbow to the side as he exited.

"Enough!" Jethro growled.

Caitlin Nicole knew when to back off even if Tony didn't. The look in her father's eyes said they were rapidly approaching a 'level-2-incident'. Backing off she sweetened her approach.

"Dinner is almost ready daddy. I tried something new. I just need to go clean up a little." She was reaching for Tim's hand to pull him with her upstairs when they were stopped.

"Tim, did you go to the park with Tony?" The astute investigator already knew the answer. Tony looked like he'd played ten rounds of HORSE and Tim looked like he did every day... like he hadn't left the house. There really wasn't a _tone_ to the question, but the little guy's tummy knotted with the feeling that answering 'no' wasn't the correct response.

Ready to run interference Kate chimed up. "I wanted him to…"

"Turn around son and speak to me." Nodding his head at his daughter he let her know to keep it moving to her task and to leave him to his.

"No sir I didn't go. I like helping Kate in the kitchen. I used to help my grandma all the time when my mom was away."

Perching on the stool Jethro beckoned the little guy closer so he was standing in front of his father.

"That's nice Tim and I love that you and your sister have so much fun together, but you cannot spend the summer cooped up in the house everyday. Besides, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it even if it's just to go outside and play."

"Yes daddy," Tim didn't care what Tony said he didn't think there was anything wrong with saying daddy.

"As long as we're clear go wash up for dinner," the two parted. Stepping outside Gibbs watched his oldest continue to sink shot after shot with his ball. He clapped his hands together loudly getting his son's attention who then threw the ball at his dad.

"I thought I told you this morning to take your brother with you."

There was that swagger. It wasn't as though Tony meant his walk to be cocky or defiant, but it still came across that way.

Tapping his forehead he made light of the situation saying, "I kept thinking I left something behind. Keys, ball, Gatorade… what was, what was it… oh yeah whinny kid who's afraid of being outside."

The arm was up and blocking re-entry to the house in seconds.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?"

"Well, not all of it, but there was a small portion of that last comment that was just a little…"

The smack to his seat was a quick reminder that now wasn't the time. Stern face met a more somber respectful one.

"No sir it's not a joke, but the kid has been saying no all week. Why do I have to keep asking?"

"Because the one time I told him he had to go you didn't invite him. He needs to feel wanted Anthony. His grandparents couldn't keep him because of their health; his mom had to leave…"

"At least _his_ mom can come back." There was a loaded comment surrounded in a calculated risk. Bringing up his biological mom at the wrong time as a weapon of guilt garnered either great sympathy or great pain.

"Don't! This isn't about your mother or Kathleen for that matter. It's about doing what you're told. Now, I just gave him the same speech so I expect tomorrow to play out differently then today. You got me?"

"Sure, no problem, you're the boss." They exchanged a strained look that somehow softened in his son's eyes and evolved into a smile.

Letting his arm slide down to once again free passage into the house Gibbs' gut told him that sort of rapid compliance couldn't mean anything good. Before he allowed him to clear the threshold the troubled father added, "And Tony the next time you want to play the _mom_ card you better be ready to deal with the consequences."

Jethro had carried so much guilt after his wife's death and his two divorces he let the kids get away with murder… a lot. Kate wasn't as manipulative as her brother, but they both took to using Shannon as an argument weapon of choice. So much so that Gibbs had gone to see the agency shrink to make sure they weren't truly going through something so many years later. He was informed that there would always be a sense of loss in his kids, but that in some of the scenarios he described the doctor felt Special Agent Gibbs was being taken advantage of and that clearer boundaries needed to be set. Not using 'mom' as a get out of jail free card for poor behavior or attitude had to be added as a new rule.

As Tony headed upstairs to get cleaned up he started forming his plan. If he had to spend time with his little brother then he was going to start implementing operation 'Toughen-Timmy' first thing in the morning. If a boys day out was what his father wanted then that was exactly what he would provide.


	4. It's All In The Planning

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rise and shine small fry!" Tony hopped down from the top bunk landing directly on his brother's perpendicular one. After ten days in the room with Tony, however, Tim became a wiz at curling into a sleep ball that kept him out of the line of fire from his brother's ginormous feet.

Flicking the lights on Tony proceeded to the bathroom with more bounce in his step then he had in his heart. He had found out that most of his buddies were going to the Horror-Fest down at the multi-plex later in the afternoon and there was pretty much no way he was going to be allowed. Even when he barely hinted at the possibility of going the idea was shot down by his ex-Marine father.

*******Quick-Flash*******

"So Timmy what's your favorite scary movie?" Tony asked incredulously.

Gibbs just eyed his oldest.

"I don't have one. I'm not allowed to watch scary movies."

"Well, dads are different then moms maybe now…"

"No," was the curt response to an unasked question. Kate sniggered into her hand.

"I didn't even ask anything." For some reason Tim was on the receiving end of the scowl not their father.

"And you're not going to either. Eat your dinner."

Tony couldn't figure if his dad knew about the movie-fest or if he was being shot down for another reason, but he was annoyed with his little brother regardless.

*******End Quick-Flash*******

"You're still in the bed? Move it kid I don't want to waste any daylight."

Timothy was sitting up in his bed watching his brother pull clothes from the dresser. Tony was being mostly nice but he knew it must've only been because his dad had made it an order. A small part of him was looking forward to the day out together. Another part of him was nervous about being alone with teenager all day. Trying to shove 'teddy' further away from his grasp behind his pillows Tim scooted closer to the beds edge to get off.

"You don't have to hide that from me kid. I used to sleep with a stuffed thingy too. I think your mom actually gave it to me." He never turned around or made eye contact but his voice was slightly reassuring. He'd watched the kid play hide the bear for over a week now. Listened to him toss and turn until he was sure Tony was on the top bunk for the night and not going to see him snuggled up with his overstuffed caramel colored big eyed plush friend.

"Tony you had a 'teddy'?" Well, this was a nice turn of events for the little guy.

"Of course I was _MUCH_ younger than you," with that he left the room again for a shower.

There was a stream of consciousness that was hard for an almost 9-year-old to process. Poor kid didn't know if the conversation meant his brother thought he was a baby or not for sleeping with 'teddy'. Whatever was the conclusion he reached making his way to his dad's bedroom down the hall. He passed Kate's closed door. Knocking first Tim turned the knob and went in. The shower was already running. He wondered if he would ever like to get up early like his dad.

Climbing onto the bed he took the cell phone from the charger and hit the number four key to speed dial his mom. It was the middle of the day in Rome and he liked to speak to her at the start of his day. Punching in all of the numbers meant always having to have the paper with him or asking for help, so his parents programmed it into his dad's phone the night Kathleen left. Most mornings he came in while the early rising Special Agent showered and was done before he came out. His timing must have been off this morning though, because as he sat chatting with his mom he felt his father come up behind him and kiss him on top of his head. Maybe he was late or taking too long.

"Tell your mom good morning."

"Daddy said good morning… yes, ma'am I'll remember… I don't know yet… maybe the park… alright… I love you too mommy… oh, okay." Reaching up toward his dad the youngest Gibbs added, "She wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Sport go get ready."

"Morning Kath… yeah, they're going to spend the day together… I'm working… no she has plans… what's with the third degree Kath? I'm not worried… nothing I can do about that… you can always come back… I know you did and now it's my turn so let me deal with it! I'm not doing this Kath… fine, I'll make sure he does." Closing the flip phone Jethro never waited for a goodbye.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bye daddy," Kate was saying as she almost left the house to get in her friend Stacey's mother's car. "Oh, can I stay at Stacey's for dinner?"

"Call and check in later and I'll let you know." She was gone. "Boys let's go I'll drop you on my way to the Navy Yard."

"No need dad Timmy and I are gonna ride our bikes."

His gaze shifted between his boys. Tony could go on his bike for hours. The kid had the physical ability plus enough social and street smarts. Timothy on the other hand probably hadn't gone further then his grandparents circular driveway or the park near Kathleen's condo. He needed to trust them though giving Tony the chance to step up.

"You okay with riding back and forth to the park Tim?"

Stealing a glance at his brother the 4th grader puffed up his chest a little, looked his dad in the eyes and answered. "Yes I can do it."

"Alright, but you wear all your gear. Go get it." As soon as Tim took off for the back porch Jethro started issuing orders to his oldest. "You watch him the way I watch you."

"You want the kid to have some fun don't you? Right, eagle eye observation… got it."

"I'm not in the field today; just catching up on some paperwork. You are back in this house by 5 o'clock… not a minute later. Make sure you have your money and your phone. The minute he wants to come home you bring him."

"What do you think I'm going to do to him?"

Anthony David Gibbs got fixed with a stare that could melt ice.

"We're going to the park, and then to Jake's… his mom's making burgers, maybe some video games and home."

"I'll get pizza for dinner."

"You know my favorite kind big guy."

The door closed on his father and when Tony turned around he was face-to-face with a fully suited Timothy Michael Gibbs who really did resemble a robo-nerd. The boy had on elbow pads, knee pads, a helmet, and gloves with no fingers. It was all the teen could do not to explode with laughter. Even he knew that would be too harsh undoubtedly ending the day outing before it got started.

"Well, okay then don't you just look ready to burn rubber. Let's go kid."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

If anyone were to ask him Anthony David Gibbs would deny it vehemently. There was no way he was enjoying his little brother. Were his buddies really taking to the kid? It was all a little weird for him. Oddly enough the kid had a lot in common with the older boys. He loved video games and he was good at them. Most of the twelve to fourteen year olds hadn't even seen some of the levels the kid had been to. Sure there were some initial giggles when they showed up at the park and the kid looked like a rubber-maid preschooler with all his gear on. Then there were the baseball and basketball mishaps. Tony still didn't know how he was going to explain the bruise, which he was positive would show up, on Timmy's arm. All he could think was thank God it wasn't his face and that nothing got broken. Tony had _not_ underestimated the kid's lack of sports ability.

Jake's mother had served up an outstanding lunch to the six boys her son brought home then proceeded to dote on Tim, the youngest, for the rest of the afternoon. Presently he was in the kitchen helping her load cookies on the tray for the boys sprawled around her television playing games.

"Tim, honey just set it on the table. Jake I'm going to grams are you and your friends staying in the rest of the day?" Mrs. Sumpter inquired.

When he told her they were going back to Tony's to help Special Agent Gibbs with his boat Tim's head shot up. He didn't remember his dad or Tony mentioning anything like that happening. The look his brother tossed him told him that moment was not the one to start asking questions.

As soon as the coast was clear the boys started putting things away so they could get to the multi-plex in time for the one o'clock show. Tim kept hanging back waiting for a good time to ask his big brother exactly what the heck was going on. Finally, as Jake was locking up and the others were getting on their bikes Tim got his opening. He didn't want to sound like a baby or a chicken since the boys really seemed to like him, but he didn't have a good feeling about lying to Mrs. Sumpter or about whatever it was they were about to do.

"Tony are we going home?"

"No."

"Then where are we going?"

"To the movies kid," not wanting to be overly impatient Tony's responses still read as curt and cross.

"Does daddy know?" Tim's tummy was doing that floppy thing again.

"Its dad kid and no he doesn't, does it matter? I'm not going to tell him and neither are you, right? Besides as long as we're back by five it won't matter."

"I guess not… I mean, no I won't. Tony what are we going to see?"

"Nothing if we keep talking instead of riding. Now hop on. It's too far for you to ride your own bike." Tim approached.

"Uh-uh, you still gotta wear the head gear. I will not be able to explain a brain splat."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gibbs had been so wrapped up in reports and back logged paperwork he had barely squeezed in lunch. Mike Franks liked meticulous reports and would send an agent of his back for multiple revisions. After being taken to task four times for one report Gibbs started coming in on his day off or late at night to focus without his boss' hovering.

Kate had called to check in twice already, but hours went by when he realized he still hadn't heard from his boys. Perhaps there wasn't enough of an impression made on his oldest to check-in. Right before panic and fury took up residence in his gut his cell went off.

"Gibbs… speak… Tony did you forget the meaning of checking in… I don't care about it being your turn on some game… where's your brother… that's good… sounds like it hasn't been too bad… right, just remember… yeah, I will… not a minute after five." Disconnecting the call he sipped his coffee and sighed in relief that at least things were going well.

The boys were going to keep hanging at the Sumpter's and be home for dinner. Maybe this could be the night were everything went smoothly in the house.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Problem Tony-D we can't get a ticket for the squirt. Big Margie is tearing them and she'll never let him pass. The movie is PG-13. No adult… no Timmy. Looks like you're sitting this one out." Jake announced.

"I don't think so." Was Tony's answer with a devilish grin tacked on for good measure, "just get mine and I'll get the kid inside," handing his friend the ticket money Tony looked at his stub to see which number theatre they were going in.

As the others filed in the front door Tony ushered his brother to the outside entrance to theatre eight.

"Alright big guy you're going to wait right outside this door and don't move. I'll open it for you when I get inside. I'll be about five minutes… tops."

Panic didn't begin to describe what was running through young Timothy's body at the moment. "Tony are you sure? You can't take long okay."

"Hey, it's been a good day kid let's not ruin it with you whining and babying-out on me. Just hang tight and I'll be opening this door for you any second. Whatever you do don't knock or start making noise."

Knocking or making noise… none of those things came into the kids mind. His brain and body were consumed with shaking terror. It was still light out, but Tim was spooked about standing in the back of the theatre alone and even more about watching a Vampire movie. He wasn't sure if it would be worse to be left out of this part of the fun or included.

"Okay Tony I'll wait right here but just for five minutes."

Ruffling his hair the teen took off on his lanky sprinter legs trying to get back to his brother in less than five.

He nearly wet himself when he got into the theatre. His friends were huddled in the center row and straight across from them was the door where his little brother was probably shaking like a leaf on the other side. What made the blood drain from his body was the security guard on his side of the door making any attempts at retrieving Timmy almost impossible.

Sliding into his seat as the house lights faded to black and the screen came alive with previews Tony gulped. He was trapped. The only thing he could pray for was that the rent-a-cop would leave as the show got underway, so much for planning.

**TBC**


	5. It's All In The Discovery

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tim wasn't your average 8-year-old going on nine. He was more like an eighteen year old trapped in an 8-year-old's body. That's why he knew something was up when first five, then ten, then fifteen minutes ticked away on his watch. Even if he made allowances for the fact that his watch and Tony's hadn't been exactly synchronized it was still taking too long for his retrieval. Anger at being ditched gave way to panic about being caught which was quickly supplanted with deep rooted fear about how he was going to get home by him self with no bike.

Tony had been specific about not making a fuss outside the door. So banging and yelling were out of the question. What if Tony got caught doing something wrong? Should he be trying to find out? Did Tony need him to call their dad? Maybe he could call Kate. Boy he really didn't want to cry; He was feeling alone and confused. Those were two emotions that could send any 8-year-old into pant peeing hysteria.

Inside the theatre big brother kept one eye on the screen and the other on the guard. What the heck was he doing there? This was ridiculous it was like the man knew Tony had Tim waiting on the other side. Jake had whispered to him to stop worrying at least a dozen times. He said as long as Tim knew to just wait and not start knocking they'd get him in as soon as they could; figuring the little guys hurt feelings would be appeased with ice-cream.

Twenty-five minutes in had Tony ready to leap from his seat with a confession on his lips. Maybe he could start screaming about a bomb or fire. He was willing to do anything to get security from the door so he could get Timmy inside. The kid must be spooked by now. It would take a miracle to keep him from spewing to his father the second they walked into the door.

Finally, the guard checked his watch, glanced around the theatre and made his way to the back of the house. Tony and his friends all attempted to peek over their shoulders to see if the coast was truly clear. Once it was the teen boy was practically hurdling chairs to get to the side door. Forgetting about subtlety and the blazing sun that would pour in obscuring views Tony flung the door wide. Then he nearly dropped where he stood. Where the hell was Timothy Gibbs?

Tommy and Jake looked over at their friend as the other theatre goers wondered what the boy had been doing.

"Dude we gotta go look for him. He wasn't out there. I knew it was taking too long." Tony was panicked.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. This was the reason he never brought _his_ little brother around. Jake jumped up with a better spirit of willingness. "Alright, Tommy and I will check outside and you look inside. Let's meet at the back video games.

**********************

**Tim's POV-Same Point In Time**

Looking at his watch the mop-top little boy got off his curbside perch. He might as well dust off and figuring out what to do. Clearly Tony wasn't going to come for him. He yanked on the door one final time not caring who could hear him on the other side. Stalking off he went around to the front of the building. There was no choice he had to call his dad.

When he got to the front of the theatre he was greeted by a rather large African-American woman who smiled at him and held the door open noticing the little hands had difficulty keeping it open.

"Hi baby, you here by yourself?" The doe eyed boy just smiled back and looked around without answering. Then he nodded his head.

He never saw his brother, face etched with worry, run across the concession stand to the other side of the theatre.

"Ma'am may I use your phone please?"

"Well, aren't you the sweetest boy ever. You can use my phone sugar, but I think if you're lost maybe we should tell Mr. Sherman. He's the manager."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't. I just want to make sure you're safe. Do you know your phone number?"

"Yes. I want to call my dad."

"Who left you here?"

"I… nobody… I just need my dad to pick me up."

"Then let's get to that office."

**********************

**Tony's POV-Same Point In Time**

Big Margie completely blocked Tim from view as Tony ran toward the back video games and past the closing office door.

"Any luck?" Jake asked as soon as his buddy approached.

"No. I checked every bathroom, the concession stand, and the other theatres. There's no sign of him. What if someone grabbed him? You know like one of those creepy dudes from _**America's Most Wanted. **_He's going to kill me, but I have to call my dad."

"Let's look one more time. Try calling Kate's cell phone. Maybe Tim called her." At least Jake was making suggestions. Tommy just leaned against the wall mumbling about the kid making him miss the movie.

"Okay, one more look around, but then I have to call him. He's my little brother. I have to find him."

******************

**Present Time-Convergence**

"Gibbs," the gruff ex-Gunny answered his cell phone. Listening to his youngest son on the other end Leroy Jethro Gibbs' blood hit its boiling point. Grabbing his Sig, badge and jacket he leapt into the elevator as the doors were about to close. It would take him ten minutes to get to the theatre.

Tim was feeling much better. His dad was on his way. He hadn't gotten in any trouble and even though he didn't find Tony he was sure his dad would.

Tony on the other hand was sweating, feeling nauseas, and felt as though his blood had been replaced by fear inducing serum. If things could get worse he didn't see how. He and the guys had circled three times for good measure and Tim just wasn't anywhere. When they saw Big Margie come from the back office followed by Mr. Sherman he contemplated asking for their help but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to explain was that the reason all of this started was because they were trying to sneak the kid into the movie. Leaning against the wall covered in _Coming Soon_ posters Tony turned his back to the door and dialed his father.

Gibbs heard his phone going off but his focus was on getting to his son. As he came through the door he noticed three boys huddled tight. Then the familiar voice of his older son floated up to his ears, which were visibly turning beat red for the second time that day.

"Dad… it's Tony. You gotta call me as soon as you get this message. I can't … I don't know… Tim's gone."

The hand on his shoulder felt authoritative seriously unlike that of Jake or Tommy.

"Where'd he go Tony?"

Without even turning around Tony could feel the look being driven into him. It was his turn at pant peeing hysteria.


	6. It's All In The Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I don't own it, but the story is all mine. The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, and Tony's friends (Jake/Tommy) are complete fiction and have no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I was planning, but the one that evolved. This is an alternative family dynamic w/ Kate/Tony/Tim in the sibling roles.**_

**_A/N2: Much appreciation for the reviews/alerts/favorite taggings._**

**_Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. _**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony was at an emotional crossroads. Was it more important to keep his cool in front of his boys, or did he grovel at his father's feet in a desperate attempt to quell the rising fury radiating off the man's body? He was worried about Tim, but self preservation was never far from Tony's mind. Turning around slowly the teen pushed back a tad to shake his self free from the Vulcan grip his dad had on him. It didn't even work a little bit. If he wasn't mistaken the grip may have gotten tighter. Damn!

"Dad… I was just… um, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were working at the office. Oh, God… you're not here for a case, are you? I mean there hasn't been a murder here or anything has there?" If his brother managed to get him self murdered their first time out… well, Tony would just kill him!

"Not yet there hasn't, but I'm seriously thinking that maybe I only need two kids. Now, where is your brother?"

"Okay, dad I know how this is going to sound, but you have to believe me…"

"**.HE?!**" Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't relish a scene, but he wasn't above causing one if the situation called for it.

"I lost him... I think I lost him. I mean he was supposed wait. I don't know what he was thinking about leaving that spot. Okay, so it took a little longer than five minutes, but he was _supposed_ to stay put." Tony wasn't at all convinced his 'story' made an iota of sense.

Jake chimed in with support for his buddy. "Special Agent Gibbs… sir, we looked everywhere for Timmy. We didn't even care about missing the end of the movie. Tony's telling the truth he just isn't anywhere around here."

Tommy never said a word, but all three boys were visibly shaken. Gibbs thought of letting them off the hook then immediately decided against it as the realization of Jake's last comment settled in his mind. What the hell were they even doing at the movie theatre? There it was again… blood boiling anger.

"Let me tell you three exactly how this is going to play out. Gentlemen, you are going straight home to confess any and everything you've done wrong today. I'll be making calls home tonight to confirm that you've done so. Anthony David Gibbs you are going to collect you and your brother's bikes and put them in the back of the truck and wait for me."

There was a brief moment when Gibbs seriously couldn't believe that they were hesitant to move. The former Marine was accustomed to his orders being followed without reservation. They were actually usually obeyed with a great deal of alacrity.

"Move it now boys!" He barked in that DI voice that left no room for negotiation.

"My folks aren't home. Should I just put it in a note?" Tommy was an insolent little chap.

Getting directly in the boy's fourteen year old face Gibbs' action required no explanation. He would take this kid down to his knees if he said another word.

"Then Thomas how about I drop you to the Pentagon and you can explain to the Captain the events of the day without delay? That work better for you?"

"No sir it doesn't. I'll just tell him when he gets home." Tommy's father made Gibbs look like Mr. Rogers.

Backing off of the boy's personal space the stony glare was then directed to Jake. "Do you have a problem with my instructions son?"

"No sir. My mom should be home and I'll tell her everything. I'm sure she'll tell my dad the next time they speak." Jake's father was deployed for the next six months, but communicated as often as he could.

The constant 'sir' was starting to grate on Jethro, but he didn't balk too much because he knew he was dealing with children who had grown up entrenched in military life. They only knew one way of being.

"Dad, I only have my bike. We left Timmy's at Jake's. I thought it would be safer for him to ride with me across the streets."

If he didn't already know that his youngest was safe Gibbs really would have ripped his son's head off his shoulders. The boy couldn't really be this dense.

"So, your plan was to get him here safe and then **LOSE HIM!**"

"No, no…I'm sorry dad. It was just a… a mix up in directions. I…"

"I would stop talking and move." Gibbs growled out just above a whisper. It was the tone often leading to an eruption from 'Mt. Gibbs'.

Short of slithering out the doors on their collective bellies the boy's heads couldn't have been hanging any lower.

*************************************************

Walking up to the concession stand the federal agent flashed his badge and was immediately taken to the door marked manager. When it opened he caught sight of the cutest picture ever. His little boy was munching away on a small popcorn watching, not a movie, but surveillance monitors of the ticket booth, front entrance, and concession stand. His mop hair cut hung over his eyes.

"You ready to go home or is that show too good?"

"Daddy, I saw you. You were with Tony, Jake and Tommy. I'm glad he's okay. I thought he was lost. Are you mad because I called? You looked really mad."

"Funny he thought the same thing about you." Going over to rub his back and kiss the top of his head Jethro's silence conveyed the message that he wasn't mad with the 8-year old. After a few words with the manager father and son made their way to the front entrance.

******************************************************

Tony had worked himself into a steady pace. His father had an uncanny ability to know when things were off or wrong and he wasn't above showing up unexpectedly, but there was no way his being at the theatre was a coincidence. When he heard the swish of the doors opening the worried teen's head shot up. Surprise, relief, fury and nausea overtook him at once. He didn't have the chance brace himself for what came next as Tim barreled into his arms.

"Tony, you're safe. I was really scared and worried. But I was brave and went to get help just like mommy taught me."

"You left the door on your own? I thought you were kidnapped or murdered you little weasel. I told you to stay put!"

"I did." Now Tim was feeling a little indignant. "You said to wait five minutes, but four five minutes went by and you never came."

"The next time I tell you to stay put… you stay." The big internal sigh of relief now that his brother was in arms reach again kept being pushed down by the frustration he felt because the day was ending this way.

Tony was holding the boy at arms length and had raised his voice one time to many for his father's liking. He wanted the boys to have their brotherly exchange, but he needed to deal with them first.

"Get in the car boys. Tony strap your brother in and stop yelling at him. He did the right thing despite the piss poor example you've set today. Don't you worry though we're going to have a little refresher conversation about right and wrong soon enough."

Sliding into the front seat next to his father Tony shut the door with the least possible force and kept his eyes straight ahead. They went in the direction of home with the oldest of the Gibbs boys deeply concerned with how much of the conversation with his dad would involve talking and how much would result in a very unpleasant sitting situation.

Kate had texted a bunch of times while Tony had been pacing and waiting, but he never got the chance to tell her Tim was fine. Slipping his phone from his pocket he went at it with one hand hoping what he typed out was coherent (Tim ok. With dad. Txt l8tr.). There was no need to drag his sister down with him. If Gibbs knew Kate had knowledge of what was going on and neglected to call him that would mean her butt too.

When they pulled up to the driveway facing the dreaded red door Tony's heart plummeted into his stomach. Everything he had in his system threatening to make an appearance on his father's dashboard.

Slowly making his way out he forgot about helping his brother down. The height of the truck didn't match his brother's short legged abilities.

"Help him," Gibbs said looking over the cargo cab.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing… it's not helping or changing anything."

At the door both boys entered their minds focused in completely different places.

"Tim go upstairs and play in your room."

"I don't feel like playing." He wasn't being defiant just honest.

"Not a request son… read, take a nap, whatever. Get." Turning on his other son he simply pointed to the sofa and exited the room.

Tony could almost hear the music of impending doom playing in the background.


	7. It's All In The Amends

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: This is not the story I was planning, but the one that evolved. I have not forgotten my poll request, but must answer to my muse. The dynamic with Kate, Tony, Tim in season 2 has so many sibling moments it begged to be creatively addressed and I felt up to the task. So, sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At first Tony could hear his dad moving around in the kitchen and opted not to further provoke him by moving from the couch, but once he heard the footsteps descend into the basement he pulled out his phone to text his sister again. They went back and forth for awhile until Kate reminded him that if he did get caught on the phone it would only add to his troubles.

Closing it again Tony eyed the front of the display watching time tick away. It was little over a half hour since he'd been left on the couch to stew in his on juices. Maybe he'd been forgotten. Maybe his dad had finally lobbed off a finger working on that bloody boat. Maybe he was figuring out a way to really only have 2 kids. Leaving his position the restless teen headed into the kitchen toward the basement door. His nostrils were assaulted with the scent of recently brewed coffee and sawdust. It was the 'stench' Diane complained never left the house no matter what she did or how long Jethro was away. It was one of the things she hoped to change once she became Mistress of the Manor.

Jethro heard the movement above. Diligently working on some carving near the forward of the boat he allowed his son to get to the top of the stairs before acknowledging his presence.

"I thought I told you to stay put up there." He never took his eyes off of his work.

"It's just… well; I thought you forgot I was up there." Tony wasn't told to leave so he perched himself on the stairs looking down at the behemoth boat occupying most of the space.

Moving around the boat to finish his task the slightly cooled off ex-Gunny spoke. "Stinks to just be left not knowing what's going to happen next isn't it?"

Realization of what his dad's words coupled with how he was feeling about it came upon the kid like the fear something had happened to his brother had come down on him hours ago. It was heavy.

When he didn't get a flip response Jethro knew his point had been made. "Imagine what that wait was like for your 8-year-old brother. The only thing he was trusting was that his big brother wouldn't let anything happen to him. I actually trusted the same thing. I guess we were both wrong."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him. I wasn't even trying to lose him. If he just listened to me and waited I went to get him as soon as I could."

"Why'd he have to wait Tony? Why was he out there to begin with?"

Ooops, was the thought that sprinted through Tony's mind. He probably didn't want to add the actual criminal portion of his actions to the tale so early in the conversation. Although tougher than most of his teachers Tony went for his tried and true humorous charm to deflect from the question.

"Just think when he goes back to school he can tell all his new friends about his summer adventures with his very cool older brother. You know the kid isn't nearly as uncoordinated as I thought he'd be. He only got hit with the ball six, maybe eight times." He closed with a slight chuckle. Probably not his best choice as Gibbs was in front of him in seconds.

"There is no part of what happened today that is funny."

"You did not see him running full court."

Gripping his arm Gibbs hauled his son back up the steps, through the kitchen, and back into the living room. Re-deposited on the couch Tony sunk into the cushions zipping his mouth shut without request.

They sat in silence. Tony had only recently become reacquainted with his father's mannerisms when he was trouble. Most of his getting in hot water had been done on various step-mothers watches until the last three years or so. Kathleen would just talk you to death then layer on the guilt and disappointment. Diane, when she was home and focused on something other than redecorating yelled a lot as soon as something went wrong, but quickly gave in if the trade off was silence or getting the kids out of her hair. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a master at the silent treatment though finding it worked on suspects, ex-wives and kids the same. If you stayed quiet long enough eventually the need to fill the space with sound would take over and the other person would start talking.

Leaning in Gibbs fixed his boy with a stare. Tony felt his phone vibrate again. It nearly had him leap from his seat it broke the mood so much. He knew he couldn't out wait his father.

"Dad, I swear I wasn't trying to ditch Timmy. It's just I spent the _whole_ day with him like _you_ told me I had to do. What was so wrong with wanting to go with my friends? You would've let me go. I would have gotten him a ticket but Big Margie was tearing them. There was no way she'd let an 8-year-old kid into a PG-13 movie. She's a real stickler about those things. I was just gonna sneak him in once we were all inside. It was the stupid security guards fault. He parked in front of the door watching the movie. At the time I thought he was watching us, but…"

The look left no room for discussion. Tony needed to get the story back on track.

"When I opened the door he was gone. I freaked out. We got up and started looking all over the theatre. He wasn't anywhere. Even though I knew how much trouble I was in I was calling you when you got there. I wouldn't risk anything really happening to him."

"What do you call _'really'_ happening? Because in my experience leaving an 8-year-old alone outside the back of a movie theatre for thirty minutes is all the time that's needed for _'really'_ bad things to happen."

He was seconds from shutting down completely. Tony knew everything his dad was saying was true, but still a part of him wanted his dad to see his side of things. Maybe be a little less furious. It was like Gibbs could read the inner workings of his son's mind and moved from his chair across from him to the spot beside him.

"Son, ever since we lost mom and Kel my biggest fear has been losing one of you kids. I never want to get another call like that again. Your mom was much better at this whole talking it out thing. Kathleen was too for that matter. I'm going to give it a try though."

"Thanks… I think." Tony figured there'd be a 'discussion' of sorts, but not this kind especially before the butt numbing version.

"So much has changed kid and I get it. It's important that you know I understand. You handled every one of those changes better then I ever could've imagined. You are always so good with your sister, besides the normal stuff you both bicker about all the time. I just don't understand. Why is it so hard with Tim?"

Tony just shrugged not trusting if honest was the way to go considering the circumstances.

"Anthony I asked you a question."

"I'm not sure dad! Tim just bugs me in a different way then Kate does. I didn't think he'd ever be living here or that I would have to share a room with him. No one ever asked if the changes were alright with me." The teen was a bit more emotional now and his own version of a Gibbs' temper was showing through.

"Mom and Kelly were just gone one day. You and Kat got married, she had a baby, then you got divorced and Kat was gone too. I guess I just thought Tim would stay gone with her."

Being keenly aware of his son's body language and shift in tone the trained agent made sure to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "He's your brother not some distant second cousin. I know he didn't spend as much time with us before, but he's not going anywhere now. We all have to make the adjustments even when they're hard. I am sorry it is so hard for you. I never meant it to be. Maybe it's different because all you ever had were sisters. Believe me son no one is here to replace you. Adding Tim to the 'team' doesn't mean you lose your spot." Gibbs was smiling a little which made Tony break his gaze and retreat a little physically.

"I guess it's a little funny my acting like a jealous little kid."

"What?" Reaching for him, "son that's not what I was thinking at all. I was just remembering going through the same thing with your sister."

"Really, Kate always seemed to love the idea of Timmy living here."

"Not Katie… Kelly. Let's just say she wasn't thrilled when Kate came along either. She was different with you. Could be because she was younger or because you were a boy, but when mom and I found out we were having a girl your big sister became a big rotten stinker. You remind me of her."

"I don't remember that." Tony's body was less rigid now and he was once again looking at his father.

"You wouldn't you were too young, but trust me the first year was a nightmare. Kelly Anne hid your sister's toys, broke some, yelled, had tantrums, and scarcely had a nice word to say to or about Katie. Mom dealt with a lot of it on her on when I was deployed. It was rough your sister was one stubborn 6-year-old and wouldn't be convinced to behave easily. According to your mom Kelly spent a big chunk of first grade in time-out. Mom even had to spank her when Kelly left Katie on our bed by herself while mom got her bottle and Katie rolled off."

"A bump on the head explains a lot about Kate. Wait… I thought mom didn't like spanking."

"She didn't have a problem with it in theory. She just didn't want to be the one to do it. There wasn't a choice I was too far and she was scared that Kelly might hurt your sister if she didn't make a solid impression on her about her behavior with the baby."

Anthony David Gibbs had the point driven home loud and clear. He also suspected that he would've preferred his mother's spanking to his dad's any day of the week. Reconsidering his position on the Timmy situation might be worth another look. Sure the kid was a bit awkward, a lot younger and completely annoying at times with his too big for an 8-year-old vocabulary, but he guessed he could try a little harder.

"Anthony I will say this one time only. I am no where near as patient as your mother was. You are not six and you will not have a year to figure it out. If you **EVER** deliberately put your brother in danger again I won't spend anytime listening to reasons why. If you ever think about breaking the law you better think twice. There is no such thing as a little crime. That includes sneaking your little brother into the movies. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad."

"Let's get this over with now." Even though he was sure his kids didn't think so Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't like spanking them anymore than Shannon had the one time she'd done it.

Tony hadn't been in this prone position since the end of the school year when he punched Scotty McDougal in the face giving him a black eye. Hauling off and decking the loud mouth seemed like a good idea in the heat of the moment. In the long run it turned into an impulsively poor decision. Boy he was going to die if Tim came down the steps and saw him over their dad's knee. Kate walking in wouldn't be much better. He didn't have a whole lot of time to dwell on his hope that his father wouldn't be doing this in the living room if someone walking in on them was a real possibility. When that well calloused hand made contact with his uncovered backside it took everything in the kid to not spring up screaming. Tears came easily.

For his part Gibbs didn't lecture at all having done all the talking he found necessary on the subject. When he was done he stood his son in front of him finding it kinder than making him sit back down. Not wanting to act like the spanking was a big deal Tony just brushed at the tears mentally willing the throbbing to subside while refraining from rubbing out the sting.

"You're grounded the rest of the weekend. No phone, no television, no music. You need to have a talk with your brother Tony. He needs to know things are okay between the two of you."

Nodding his head he asked. "Are things okay between the two of us?"

The embrace was immediate. "They always were Tony. This isn't a competition between you and Tim. I was angry because I was worried about the both of you. I was angry with your choices never with you."

Kissing the top of the boy's head, which was normally irritating to his oldest, Gibbs continued. "I love you too much to let you make bad decisions without consequences."

"Any chance Timmy could get a bigger helping of that portion of your love?"

"There's plenty to go around. Send him down when you're done talking. I need to call Kathleen and explain before he speaks to her."

"Do I have to talk to her?" Tony had dealt with all of the emotional chit-chat he wanted to for the day.

"I won't volunteer you, but if she ask you betcha."

Turning away from his dad Tony mumbled barely audibly. "That's going to suck!"

"Excuse me?"

"Stink… That's going to stink!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tim wasn't listening the whole time. Watching Tony just sit on the couch he lost interest rather quickly, but when he heard his brother and father come back upstairs he was drawn out of his room again. Now he was regretting that choice. He didn't know what to make of the things he'd heard or seen. Tony's words had hurt his feelings a little, but he was even more disturbed about seeing his brother get a spanking. The little guy was on such emotional overload he didn't hear the foot-steps come up behind him.

"So, did you take it all in kid?"


	8. It's All In The Wrap Up

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… The character of Kathleen, the 2**__**nd**__** Mrs. Gibbs, is complete fiction and has no connection to actual show history.**_

_**A/N: In great appreciation for the story support I say a heartfelt thank you to my consistent reviewers, my new reviewers and those that have put me on alert. Your generous support fuels my fingers to tickle the keyboard.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

If wetting his pants wouldn't add to his extremely awkward position Tim would've burst like a dam. Hearing the voice made him release his hold on the banister bars and scoot back on his bottom toward the wall. He knew how wrong it was to eavesdrop and snoop. It was one of the few things his mom, dad, and grandparents all agreed on. No one could get caught more spectacularly at 'overhearing' then Timothy. Maybe it was because he was small and folks forgot he was there or it could've been because he knew how to be 'invisible' when he wanted to know stuff everyone thought he was too young to hear? Sometimes he just got so engrossed in his observations that he stopped being aware of his surroundings, which increased his odds of getting busted exponentially.

Tony shook his head walking toward their bedroom never saying a word to the kid. Scrambling to his feet Tim doubled timed it to match his brother's steps. Anthony David was leaning on the dresser with his elbows propped on top giving him an almost reclined stance when the little guy came in.

"You ready to answer my question?" Tony asked.

In his defense Tony acknowledged that Tim's confusion or angst didn't appear to be a put on. The boy was definitely off kilter. Clearly not remembering the question the little guy remained silent.

"I asked if you took it all in. That wasn't for your eyes or _ears_ kid! It's rude to listen to other people's private conversations."

"I know Tony. I'm sorry. Are you going to tell daddy and get me in trouble?"

The older boy had to turn away quickly to keep his smirk out of view. Pulling open one of the draws he took out a pair of sweats that would surely provide more post spanking comfort then his jeans were offering. He could hear his brother _not_ breathing. Still he waited a beat before responding.

"That's not how this works Timmy. Just don't do it again, alright or I might have to change my mind." Of course he never would, but Tony wanted to sweat the kid a little longer.

Finished changing with a lot of time on his hands before dinner Tony decided to venture up to his bunk. He was very clear on what grounded the rest of the weekend meant. Thank goodness for his comic book collection. They were on the approved punishment activity list. Mostly because it was the only thing he'd read without arm twisting; that and Gibbs knew if he took those away too his son's complaining and restlessness would end up being _his_ punishment.

As he passed the 'statue' of his little brother seemingly rooted near the ladder to the top Tony could see more questions on his face. He'd been ordered to talk to the kid. He was told to make it right. The fourteen year old in him wanted to say screw it and ignore his little brother for the rest of the night, but the other part (the tiny one that he was sure must have come from his mom) remembered how much he needed to know things were alright between him and his dad. He had to offer that Tim.

"You got something else you want to ask me?" So, he didn't have to be all _Katie_ about it!

"Tony, how come I bug you so much?" Not daring to make eye contact or bring his voice above barely audible Tim waited for the answer he feared he would get.

This is exactly why his dad had a rule about listening to other folk's conversations. The snooper never got it right.

"Who said you bug me so much?"

"You did. That's what I heard you say to daddy." Tim still wouldn't look at his big brother.

"Hey, little-brother-big-ears that's not what I said! I said you bug me different than Kate. Now I know with that supersized brain of yours that you know what the word different means."

"Yeah, but how did you mean it?"

Looking forlorn at his bed Tony stated a fact. "I'm never getting up there, am I?" Tim had the puppy eyes down better than his sister. "You're killing me kid. What do you want me to say?"

"How come you don't mind Kate bugging you, but you mind me bugging you?"

"Wrong again, I mind both of you bugging me!"

Tim's eyes filled a little faster then either boy expected. The shift in tone and body language was immediate in the older of the two. Kneeling in front of his brother Tony attempted an explanation. He also kept thinking it was taking his dad a long time to call for the little guy so he could talk to Kat.

"Look, Katie's a little older and I've known her longer." More sad eyes… great he was making it worse not better. "You know how dad works with a team? Mike, Ducky and dad are really used to each other, right?" Okay, a head nod meant he still had him. "But sometimes the Director will send in another agent to help out. Dad always says it's hard because the new agent doesn't understand all of the team rules and the way they get things done. It doesn't mean they don't like the new person they just have to work on not bugging each other so much." Now the look was puzzled. "Kid, does any of this make sense to you?"

Poor Tim just shook his head. He thought he was following for a minute, but by the time his brother was done wrapping up his analogy and sticking a bow on top the boy was truly confused.

The hell with it if his dad was still pissed about how the conversation turned out then he'd deal with it later. He was done. Standing up he looked down popping his hand on his little brother's back. "You bug me exactly the way you're supposed to kid. Your just gonna have to live with it!"

He was on his bed engrossed in his comic when the door finally shut and he was left alone with his thoughts.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Without looking up from Batman's latest adventure Tony barked. "Can't you ever KNOCK?"

"If I thought you were in here being disgusting I would have. So, what'd he do to you?"

Grabbing a pillow he aimed at the door hitting his target dead on. "GET. OUT. CAITLYN!"

"Wow, Caitlyn… you must really be pissed. Look at least you found him. Imagine what daddy would've done to you had you lost the little ankle biter." Refusing to stand on ceremony and knowing her brother wouldn't come down to talk to her Kate climbed on Tim's bed so she could at least have a better look at her brother.

He kept reading. "I'm not talking about this Katie. I thought you were having dinner at Stacey's."

"I couldn't because of _you_. Dad gets all ultra-protective-gotta-have-'em-under-one-roof when one of us… _you_ mess up. I'm thinking misplacing our kid brother qualifies as a mess up."

"Oh, so you're here to blame me."

"Nope. I'm actually here to get your dinner order. Dad's calling for Chinese food. What do you want lumpy?"

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm not even hungry."

"You will be, so think. Every time you say _whatever _you get mad at what you have, pick at everyone else's plate whining about how you never get what you want. I'm telling you the man does not look like he's in a soup sharing kind of mood."

"Fine… cold sesame noodles, sweet and sour shrimp, two egg rolls and a hot & sour soup."

"Your appetite came back quick?" Hopping from Tim's bed Kate made her way to the door. "He's fine you know. I heard him talking to Kathleen and daddy. Tim's very loyal Tony he didn't make you out to be a big jerk at all. I think he might have completely down played your stupidity."

Seeing him pick up his other pillow Kate bolted from the room slamming the door.

**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

Dinner saw the return of the Gibbs' family banter. Tony ordered half the restaurant, but still snatched stuff from Kate's plate. He also continued his never ending battle to work chopsticks. It really stuck in his craw when he saw the ease that Timothy accomplished it. The little one explained that his mom had taught him the way his grandpa had taught her. By putting a rubber band around the top end so the sticks wouldn't keep moving. Jethro got up to find a band in one of the kitchen junk draws. Momentarily horrified by the act Tony had to admit it was a little easier. However, after the third shrimp flew across the table he went to get a fork. Kate kept saying, 'clean up in aisle seven'. Tim tried not to make a big show of his success. His dad just gave him a nod and a look that conveyed exactly what it was supposed to.

Clean up was easy since most everything was disposable. The collective dispersed to their own corners of the house. Gibbs was basement bound. Kate and Tim headed to the family room. Tony started upstairs to his room.

"You're not going to play with us?" Tim asked.

"Being grounded doesn't work that way kiddo."

"Tony, I'm sure dad just meant no video games. We can play a board game. Come on." Kate was pleading, which she didn't do often.

"Alright, but I get to pick the game."

"I like Scrabble." Tim chimed up.

"Clue it is…" Leading them into the room Tony's siblings watched as he set up the game never having gotten an agreement from them. Kate just rolled her eyes. That was how he operated. She was plenty use to it and well, Timmy would just have to get on board.

It was a little over an hour when Jethro came up to refill his coffee. Hearing the laughing, arguing, and reasoning coming from beyond the dinning room he went to go peek at what had his kids up in arms. The sight before him warmed his heart and eased his mind. Even though there had been a hiccup or two along the way Tim's moving in hadn't turned out too bad. His youngest was going to fit in just fine. Not that there wouldn't be anymore problems, but from the looks of things Jethro felt confident that they'd all be in it together.

Moving out of the space unnoticed the day weary federal agent passed the photo of Shannon with their three kids. She'd had the portrait taken to send to him in the Gulf, but never got the chance. Touching her face he stared into her eyes getting lost for a moment. When he came back to the present he removed his hand whispering, "We miss you sweetheart, but we're going to be okay."


End file.
